


To Cut An Angel's Wings

by nagikomaeda



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amputation, Angel/Human Relationships, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kawoshin - Freeform, M/M, Mutilation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Running Away, Self-Sacrifice, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagikomaeda/pseuds/nagikomaeda
Summary: Alternate universe where Shinji and Kaworu give up everything to be together.A fate meeting with a strange boy will make Shinji Ikari realize what it means to sacrifice everything for the one he loves. Let's run away together, leave the world behind. You are my world, and I would give up anything and everything to be with you.This will mostly be a warm and fluffy fic with some angst.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	1. prologue

The rain pittered down quietly from the heavens, raindrops crashing lightly against the pavement as Shinji Ikari walked home with his umbrella in hand. His eyes fixated on the sidewalk as the raindrops splashed against the top, running down the side just to crash on the ground just like the others. Before he even realized what had happened, Shinji realized he was in a completely different part of the city from Misato’s apartment. 

He paused, looking up at his surroundings, most of it being rubble and ruins of previous angel attacks. He bit his thumb nail anxiously, taking in the fact that he had gotten himself lost without even thinking, as if he had no control over his own legs. He groaned, taking his phone out of his pocket, flipping it open to check the time. The screen luminated, showing the time 17:13, despite how dark the rain clouds made it seem. He shivered slightly, looking around desperately before he caught a glimpse of light off in the distance, not too far off. There was a gap in the clouds where no rain was falling, the sun shining through. 

For one reason or another, Shinji felt drawn to that place. He had never been in this part of the city before, but that small spot seemed to shine with a hope that drew his soul towards it. Before he knew it, his legs were moving on their own again. as he neared his destination, he could hear a faint sound. Something like music, perhaps? No, it was definitely music, a light, somber melody, which he recognized as Clair De Lune. when he arrived, he seemed to be standing amidst an abandoned church, or what was left of it anyways. 

His eyes scanned the scene, closing his umbrella, when he found the source of the music. Atop the altar was a grand piano, sleek and polished, it seemed out of place among the ruins. A soft gasp escaped his lungs as he noticed the pianist; a pale, silver-haired boy who was wearing the same uniform as him sat at the altar, the sunlight shining down upon him as his fingers danced across the piano keys. His face was flawless, a delicate smile rested on his lips as his crimson red eyes fluttered open to land directly on Shinji with the kindest gaze the boy had ever experienced, he couldn't help but smile as well. 

A soft chuckle escaped the other as they acknowledged each other’s presence, picking up the pace of his melody, building it up, only to slow it back down. Shinji couldn’t stop himself from grinning like a star-struck child, clapping his hands in amusement. 

“Do you like it?” the silver-haired boy asked softly, his voice was melodious and silky, like liquid gold, it made Shinji weak in the knees and his heart wrench. 

He nodded quickly, trying to come back from his senses, “ah.. Yes, I do.” he replied, unable to shake the smile off his face.

“I think that song is the greatest achievement of the Lilin culture. Wouldn’t you agree, Ikari Shinji-kun?”

Taken a bit aback by how this boy he had never met seemed to be familiar with him. “You know my name?”

“Everyone knows who you are. Pardon me, but you’d better be aware of your own position.”

“Is that so?” Shinji stammered out, fidgeting with his fingers nervously. “Um.. who are you, then?”

“I’m Kaworu, Nagisa Kaworu..” the boy replied, getting up from his spot and walking up to Shinji. “Just like you, I’m one of the selected children; I’m the Fifth Children.”

“Fifth Children?” Shinji’s looked back up at him, “you.. Nagisa-kun?”

“Call me Kaworu, Ikari-kun,” Kaworu whispered, taking his hands and intertwining his fingers with Shinji’s.

Shinji’s face heat up at the sudden contact, though he didn’t pull away from it. “Oh, no, you can call me Shinji.” he smiled up at the other, receiving a soft chuckle and a grin from Kaworu.


	2. 1

The rain had cleared up by the time the two boys had stepped out of the ruined church. Shinji gasped softly, looking up at the clear sky, closing his umbrella, “strange,” he cocked his head to the side. “All the clouds are gone too..” 

“Is that really so strange?” Kaworu asked, swinging their intertwined hands slightly as they walked together. 

“No.. Not really-” Shinji looked back over to him, to discover Koworu’s face was a hair’s width away from his, being caught off guard as his eyes met the ruby ones of the other. His face suddenly flushed again as he let out a surprised sound, stumbling backwards and falling into a rain puddle.

Kaworu rushed over to him, extending his hand to help him up, “Shinji-kun! Are you alright?” he gasped, his ruby eyes now full of concern. 

Shinji let out a groan in return, taking his hand. “You surprised me, Kaworu-kun..” he whimpered as Kaworu helped him up from the ground. “I’m all wet now..” he wrapped his arms around himself, shivering from the cold.

“Oh, Shinji-kun..” Kaworu sighed, looking down apologetically, “I’m really sorry.. I didn’t mean to scare you..”

“It.. It’s fine..” Shinji’s teeth rattled, “you d-didn’t mean to-” he suddenly sneezed.

“Shinji-kun!” Kaworu pulled him into his arms, holding him tightly, “you’ll catch a cold like this.. We need to get you dry..” he whispered to him.

“I s-sort of lost my way home..” he stammered out, hiding his flushed face in the other’s chest, utterly embarrassed from this whole affair. 

“I live nearby here.. I can take you to my place to dry up, then I can help you figure out how to get home from there..” Kaworu suddenly let Shinji go, starting to unbutton his white uniform shirt.

“H-huh?” Shinji held himself as Kaworu threw his shirt over him, leaving him only his orange t-shirt.

“It’s rather thin, but it should keep you a bit warmer until we get there.” He offered him a kind smile, putting a hand on his shoulder “Let’s go, Shinji-kun,”

Shinji gave a weak smile in reply, leaning his body up against Kaworu’s for warmth, “y-yes.. Thank you,”

-  
After walking and talking for a few minutes, the two had finally arrived at Kaworu's apartment complex. The outside looked pretty run down, similar to where Rei lived. Shinji cringed internally both from the cold and remembering what had happened when he went to give Rei her card.

“Are you doing okay, Shinji-kun?” Kaworu looked over to him worriedly.

Shinji’s shoulders stiffened up, face going red, “y-yeah- I’m fine..” he shook his head, “let’s just go in.. I’m really cold..” 

“Right, come, Shinji-kun..” he took his hand leading him to his apartment.

The lights soon flickered on and Shinji could see the inside of Kaworu’s house, which looked close to nothing like Rei’s. Despite being just as small, Kaworu seemed to keep his place much more tidy, the bed was made off in the corner of the room and there was a small bookshelf right by it stocked neatly with various books, as well as a coffee table with a few magazines stacked on the top, entailing that Kaworu perhaps liked reading. The room just seemed much warmer and cozier, making Shinji sigh in relief. 

“Let me get you a change of dry clothes,” Kaworu walked off, opening a drawer from the cabinet in the bedroom. “Come in, make yourself at home, Shinji-kun,” Kaworu glanced back at him with a warm, inviting smile that made Shinji smile as well by instinct. 

“Thank you, Kaworu-kun..” he stepped into the room, letting his arms fall loosely at his side. 

Kaworu walked back to him, handing him a folded black hoodie and a pair of grey sweats, “you seem to be about my size, so these should fit fine. Feel free to change in my bathroom.”

“Thanks again, I really owe you.” Shinji blushed light pink as he gingerly took them, looking down at Kaworu’s clothes in his hands.

“There’s no need for that, we are friends after all.” 

Friends? 

Were they really? Despite having just met the ruby-eyed boy, Kaworu had this enticing aura to him, as if he were a long time friend. It made Shinji want to get closer to him, to get to know him better.

Shinji walked off to where Kaworu pointed out to be the bathroom, quietly shutting the door behind him.

“Nagisa Kaworu-kun.. What kind of person are you?” Shinji asked himself as he shed off his damp clothes, slipping into Kaworu’s warm clothes, “and.. why do I feel like I need to be closer to you?” his heart raced as he brought the fabric to his nose, taking a small whiff. It smelled gently of Lavender. He felt at ease.

Shinji stepped back out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, the sound of the t.v. could be heard.

Kaworu was laying in bed on his chest, flipping through a magazine. “Did you find everything alright?” he asked, not looking up from his magazine.

“Ah, yes, they fit me just fine,” he smiled sheepishly, stuffing his hands into the hoodie pockets. “I even hung up the others to dry in the bathroom.. Sorry I got your shirt a bit wet..”

“It’s no problem, Shinji-kun. I care more about you than my shirt.” he looked up from his magazine to him, chuckling softly. “They really do fit you.” he sat up. “Would you like some tea? I was just going to make some and it will help you warm up some more.”

Shinji nodded, “that would be nice, thank you so much,”

Kaworu got up, walking to the kitchen, “you’ll have to go home soon, won’t you?” 

“Huh? Oh, yeah..” Shinji looked down, sitting on the bed. “But.. I’ll see you tomorrow at NERV, right?” 

“Of course.” he replied, “I have to get synchronized with my Evangelion, don’t I?”

Shinji nodded, looking over mindlessly to the t.v. “I think you’re going to pilot Unit 02.. That was the one that used to be Asuka’s..”

When Shinji turned back he found Kaworu mere centimeters away from his face again, only being slightly startled this time.

His cherry-coloured eyes softened as they examined the boy’s face up close, “Your heart is opening.. Could it be that it’s accepting me the same way the Evangelion does?”

Shinji blushed brightly, his bottom lip twitching slightly in response as he just looked up at the other’s porcelain perfect face. He wanted to kiss him.

But he didn't, and soon Kaworu was retreating from his face with a soft smile. Leaving Shinji with a sense of longing.

Where did all these confusing thoughts come from? Did he really just see Kaworu Nagisa as just a friend? Did he want more from him?

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted abruptly by the sharp whistle of a kettle, making Kaworu get up and walk over to the kitchen to turn it off. The distance, though not too much, making Shinji’s heart only yearn for him even more.

“I’ve already accepted you into my heart, Shinji-kun.” Kaworu began pouring the hot water into two mugs, dropping a tea bag into each one, “you’re always welcome here.” he made his way back to the bedroom, handing Shinji his mug of tea.

Shinji looked down into the mug. Black tea. “In your heart?”

“You know what I mean.”


End file.
